


Late Night Surprises

by ann2who, morphia



Series: After Dark [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gym Sex, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had seemed fairly simple, at first. Or so Steve and Tony thought. Meet up at a gay bar, hook up out of sheer shock, and then agree to see where it would go, later. A real date would've been a good start, if setting one up hadn't turned out to be an impossible task. Fed up with waiting, Tony decides to take a more direct approach to let Steve know exactly how much he missed him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trouble with Dating a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> morphia: Steve Rogers  
> ann2who: Tony Stark

**2 Days Later**

TS 3:46 P.M.>Quick question

SR 3:48 P.M.>?

TS 3:49 P.M.>Did we rly have sex?

SR 3:51 P.M.>Yes

TS 3:53 P.M.>Awesome. Meet at 7 tn8? Made reservations@Marea

SR 3:55 P.M.>I’ll be there

SR 5:12 P.M.>Shit, won’t make it. Emergency meeting with SHIELD. Rain check?

TS 5:21 P.M.>But sex, Steve :-(

SR 5:23 P.M.>Will make it up to you

TS 5:26 P.M.>With sex?

SR 5:27 P.M.>Most likely. Gotta go. Marea tomorrow at 8?

TS 5:29 P.M.>We have a date

TS 11:37 P.M.>U think every time we say ‘sex’ or ‘date’, Fury’s turning over in his not-grave?

SR 11:42 P.M.>Gn8, Tony

TS 11:55 P.M.>Killjoy

TS 11:56 A.M.>N8, Steve

 

**3 Days Later**

TS 1:12 P.M.>Shit. Need 2 be in Tokyo 2nte. SI stuff. How about 2mor?

SR 1:16 P.M.>Tomorrow’s New Year’s Eve. Party at your tower, remember?

TS 1:24 P.M.>Oh. Good! Expecting countdown kisses

 

**4 Days Later**

TS 9:43 P.M.>Where the fuck are you?

TS 10:12 P.M.>Steve? Not funny. Where is everyone?

TS 11:04 P.M.>Can’t believe you’re standing me up on New Year’s Eve

TS 11:06 P.M.>Just gonna kiss the next cute blonde

TS 11:06 P.M.>Your loss

TS 0:13 A.M.>OK, you’re excused. A slime monster in Beijing, though. Really? That’s not remotely original

TS 2:43 A.M.>FRIDAY says you got banged up but you’re fine. Mostly. So. Get well soon, and call me? Or something. I hope you’re ok. In any case, Happy New Year and… come back soon

TS 2:55 A.M.>Also, sorry about the cute blonde comment

TS 2:56 A.M.>Didn’t kiss anyone, jtlyk

 

**8 Days Later**

SR 6:01 P.M.>I’m sorry

TS 6:33 P.M.>Don't mention it. How’s your head?

SR 6:41 P.M.>Better

TS 6:42 P.M.>Good

SR 6:44 P.M.>We’re wrapping up. Should be done soon

TS 6:48 P.M.>Yeah, I know

TS 6:55 P.M.>BTW I’m thinking Marea isn’t meant to be. How about that café by the tower? I know you know which one, Picasso

SR 6:58 P.M.>What’s that supposed to mean?

TS 6:59 P.M.>Oh you know what it means. ‘Big n ugly’ my ass, Steven. You love my tower

SR 7:02 P.M.>No idea what you're talking about

TS 7:04 P.M.>Sure you don’t, sweetie-pie. That’s a yes to café date right? Tell me when you’re back and we set up a time?

SR 7:07 P.M.>I think I'll be out of here by tomorrow. Can't wait to see you again. Can we make it the day after tomorrow?

TS 7:08 P.M.>You bet your gorgeous ass on it. Just call me whenever, I’ll take the day off

 

**9 Days Later**

TS 10:21 A.M.>FUCK

TS 10:21 A.M.>Something came up. So sorry. Text u soon.

 

**11 Days Later**

SR 1:32 P.M.>Saw your talk on Fox News

TS 1:45 P.M.>Yeah?

SR 1:50 P.M.>You looked good. Liked your little speech there

TS 2:00 P.M.>Thx

TS 2:04 P.M.>Why is this so difficult? I know I’m hiding it with my dashing looks, but I’m really a puddle of unhappiness right now

TS 2:05 P.M.>Also, my balls are getting bluer as we speak

TS 2:11 P.M.>Too crude?

SR 2:14 P.M.>You should see what's going on in my pants

TS 2:14 P.M.>OMG

TS 2:15 P.M.>WHO ARE YOU

TS 2:15 P.M.>Really wish I could see what’s going on in your pants, tho

SR 2:20 P.M.>You will as soon as we meet

TS 2:21 P.M.>Captain America pinky swear?

SR 2:23 P.M.>Fury is giving me the stink eye for laughing at that. Hope you're proud. Yeah, promise. Can’t wait for it. And you'll be so sore after. Can't that genius brain of yours find a way to make that happen?

TS 2:24 P.M.>You’re telling me all that while talking business with Fury?? You’re my favorite person right now. Just say the word, and I’ll take the suit and snatch you right out of that carrier

SR 2:26 P.M.>Tempting

TS 2:28 P.M.>I know, I know. You’re busy. I’m busy. The world is a shitty place. We’ll make it happen

TS 2:28 P.M.>Next interview coming up, ttyl

 

**13 Days Later**

TS 11:41 P.M.>FYI, I’m horny and cranky and Pepper banned me from a meeting 2day. I’m flying to UK now, be back next Monday. Tell me, what does it take to see you again, o Captain my Captain?

SR 11:48 P.M.>I'm not sure, but when you find out, let me know

SR 11:49 P.M.>I need to touch you again

TS 11:52 P.M.>God Rogers, you can’t say those things to me AND NOT BE HERE

SR 11:53 P.M.>Just did

TS 11:55 P.M.>When I’m back home this stops, and if I have to kidnap you, so be it

SR 0:02 A.M>Sounds like a plan

 

**19 Days Later**

TS 3:02 A.M.>Went to a party. Declined several offers & went home sad and alone. Hope you’re happy

TS 3:02 A.M.>Your star spangled dick ruined me for everyone else

TS 3:03 A.M.>Might not say no to hotel porn channel, tho. So there!

SR 3:04 A.M.>No need for that. Remember what I did for you that morning?

TS 3:06 A.M.>What you did to me that morning kept me going for the last 2 weeks. Did I wake you?

SR 3:07 A.M.>I was awake. Thinking about you. And that night. Just thinking about it gets me hot

TS 3:08 A.M.>Were u touching yourself?

TS 3:08 A.M.>Did u pretend u were fucking me?

SR 3:09 A.M.>Yes. Reminded myself of how tight you are. You feel so good inside

TS 3:09 A.M.>Oh believe me, I could make you pop in a min

SR 3:10 A.M.>That ass of yours… yeah. You could

TS 3:11 A.M.>And I will. Nxt time, I’ll let you do everything u want

TS 3:12 A.M.>So close

SR 3:12 A.M.>I'll make sure you lose it, too

SR 3:13 A.M.>Be rough, I know you like that

SR 3:15 A.M.>Hold you down and give you what you want until you can't take anymore

TS 3:22 A.M.>God, Rogers. You’re killing me

TS 3:22 A.M.>Also, no hotel porn channel needed

TS 3:23 A.M.>Thx

SR 3:23 A.M.>You're welcome ;-)

TS 3:39 A.M.>So I figure you didn’t go back to that bar… or any other bar, yeah?

SR 3:41 A.M.>We said we'd see where this goes. I meant that. For me that means we don't see anyone else…

TS 3:42 A.M.>Good. That’s good. Sry for being melodramatic. I didn’t see anyone either, hence the blue balls. I’ll write you when I’m back?

SR 3:45 A.M.>I'll be waiting. Thanks for the chat. GN8

TS 3:47 A.M.>Goodnight, Steve

 

**21 Days Later**

TS 8:33 A.M.>Back in NY. W r u?

SR 10:15 A.M.>Sorry, had team training. I’m free 2nite. And u?

TS 10:19 A.M.>Ready and willing, Caparoo. Maybe we won’t jinx it if we don’t plan ahead too much. Meet me at the tower at 8 and we see where things go?

SR 10:20 A.M.>It's a date

SR 6:20 P.M.>Emergency call. Be in touch to reschedule, okay?

TS 6:33 P.M.>Really? No, not okay. Absolutely not okay

TS 6:41 P.M.>I hate this world so much RN

TS 6:43 P.M.>Srsly considering becoming super villain. Maybe if I cause some trouble I’ll finally get to see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Tony choose the path of evil?  
> Will Steve find himself kidnapped?  
> How will this 3 weeks separation affect our heroes' sex life??  
> Find out soon!


	2. 11:30 P.M.

 

**~ T. ~**

Really, it had seemed like a wonderful idea at the time: Hooking up with Steve just a few days before New Year’s Eve, spending one of the best nights of Tony’s life with the guy, and another just-as-great morning, before parting ways and deciding to ‘meet up later’ again when they both ‘had the time to spare’.

They’d decided to ‘see where things go’. To be ‘casual’ about it. To just ‘text each other’, make a ‘real date’ out of it. They’d agreed to stay cool about it. To not overthink it. They’d both admitted they were interested, and everything else, well... time would tell.

 _Bullshit_. Complete and utter bullshit.

Time didn’t tell them anything. They didn’t _have_ time. They’d tried to meet up like a bazillion times, texting each other back and forth with suggestions on when and where and how to meet. And after weeks trying to come up with a time when both of them wouldn’t be busy, he couldn’t help but wonder how they’d ever managed to hook up in the first place.

It had seemed so easy at the time, and now…

Tony sighed, gripping the Audi’s steering wheel a bit tighter. It was late at night, and so far outside of New York, the landscape was almost pitch black. The New Avengers Facility was situated in one of the larger forests and there were no lights whatsoever on the driveway.

“And Steve’s definitely home?” Tony asked, while leaning back in the driver’s seat.

“Yes, sir. Captain Rogers and the other Avengers are all present in the common quarters,” FRIDAY replied. “ETA four minutes.”

Tony nodded in acknowledgement. He’d decided not to announce his plans of surprising Steve tonight. Announcing it usually meant that something would turn up on a last minute’s notice. One of them would get called away, and they wouldn’t see each other for yet another week.

Honestly, he was so fed up with all of this. At first, it had almost been funny. But soon enough, funny turned into annoying. He couldn’t stop thinking about how great the sex had been, how great touching Steve and being touched by him had felt. And how truly great just talking to him had made him feel. It was that sort of magnetic pull that was hard to miss and, apparently, even harder to ignore. And now, a feeling of longing had made itself at home in his gut, and Tony couldn’t think about anything other than Steve all the damn time.

It was strange. Thinking about Steve. Thinking about him in this completely different light. It wasn’t even so much a different light but a— _God, had he always been so nice and so good-looking and so funny and so handsome…_

Yes, Tony was feeling like a sixteen-year old teenager all over again.

He wanted Steve in both a raw, naked kind of way, and also a holding-hands kind of way. And not seeing him for so long was slowly driving him insane.

When the repurposed warehouse building came into view, Tony slowed down the Audi . He parked it in front of the entrance, leaning back in his seat. He sighed, brushing a hand across his forehead. “What am I even doing here,” he mumbled.

“My indicators imply you are trying to be more forward, sir,” FRIDAY replied.

Tony raised a brow. “And how would you know what I’m trying to do?”

“I made an interpretation based on my information that most people seem to be attracted to a more forward approach.”

Tony snorted, shaking his head. While FRIDAY was based on the same programming that had been JARVIS’s core, it just wasn’t the same. JARVIS had… understood him. He might not have agreed with Tony’s decisions most of the time, but he’d always known what Tony needed to hear.

“Yeah, no. I suck at the forward thing. Usually, it involves me, a drink splashed in my face, and someone screaming at me.” Tony shuddered at the memory. “I can’t be forward with Steve. I’ve done forward. Not a good idea.”

With that, he exited the car, bracing himself. There was light in the foyer. If his information was correct, they’d all just returned from a mission half an hour ago.

“Here we go,” he murmured, hoping Steve wouldn’t hate him for just showing up here, while all of the others were around, too.

Anyway. No more stalling. Tony fortified himself and opened the door. As soon as he took a step in, he heard the computer system announce his presence.

 

*** S. ***

At this time of day, late at night and shortly after a mission, the entire team was gathered in the main common room of the facility. Everyone had something to say about the things that transpired, and Natasha was surveying everyone coolly from where she was reclined against the sofa. Steve was watching her as he listened to Sam talking about needing a little more heads up than 'I've just jumped out a window, need pick up'.

Vision had just opened his mouth to speak, to agree with Sam, Steve suspected, when the facility's security system came online to notify everyone that Tony Stark had just entered the front doors. A short, quiet moment passed, and Steve glanced at Natasha briefly. She shrugged. So she didn't know Tony was coming, that was oddly reassuring. Steve surveyed the rest of the team for another brief moment, and then got to his feet. When some of the others made to get up, he held out a hand to stop them.

"I'll go. You guys wait here. Sam, see if we have any more snacks in the main kitchen," he said even as he was turning on his heels and heading for the stairs that'd take him to the foyer and the front door.

It had been a grueling couple of weeks, and Steve had been hoping to meet Tony for most of that time. The frustration of being apart and unable to see him mounted every day, and Steve himself had had the mind to just take his bike one day and go. The New Avengers were a strong bunch. They could be instructed over comm if any emergencies came about. But he hadn't had the chance to do that yet, and finding Tony at their facility made Steve's excitement rear up its head in less than a second. Tony had clearly made a surprise trip, if Steve were to judge by Tony's attire as he stood at the door, shifting his weight a little from leg to leg. Clad in one of his workshop slacks, a stained shirt and a casual blazer, Tony looked like he hadn't even checked himself in the mirror before heading over. Steve’s heart was racing as he let his eyes roam Tony’s body shamelessly, memories of their shared night, and morning, surfacing immediately.

"Tony," he breathed, hurrying to him. "What are you doing here?" But he never let him answer, reaching for him without preamble, his hands grabbing the lapels of his blazer and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony’s lips fell open against Steve’s prodding tongue, and a surprised whimper tickled his throat. His mind tried to race to his aid, only to fall short under the intensity of the kiss. Thoughts dissipated completely, rendering him thoroughly helpless against Steve’s assault.

_Maybe the ‘forward thing’ works after all._

God, he’d never felt anything like this. Pure relief mixing with heat and something far too serious to be thinking about it right now.

“Steve,” Tony gasped, loathing to pull his lips away but needing air. His head was so light it felt like it was slowly floating away into the stratosphere.

“I’m assuming that means you won’t punch me for the surprise visit,” he said heatedly, while pressing another kiss to Steve’s smiling lips. There really was no sense in looking back now, or in questioning how completely out of control he was whenever Steve was near. He’d been lost the first time they had kissed—a fucking goner. And now, after days of yearning, craving, _remembering_ , he didn’t care much how desperate he might come across. “You know, I was okay with not having sex. It’s your fault I’m like this now.”

 

*** S. ***

"I'll take the blame," Steve said, lips brushing against Tony's as he spoke, "but only if you take the blame for doing the same to me."

Tony's amused huff at that was swallowed by the next kiss—shorter, a little more forceful—and when Steve broke that one, he glanced quickly up the stairs. The meeting should be going on for at least another hour, and Steve couldn't imagine sitting through it right now, not when Tony was here and they could just...

He bit his tongue. That was so inadequate. Tony came all the way out here to visit and all his hormone-addled brain could think of was how to get in his pants as quickly as possible.

"The other’s are upstairs. I just—"

 

**~ T. ~**

“You _just_ needed to fuck me like three weeks ago,” Tony interrupted Steve. The thoughts going through Steve’s head were obvious, and that just wouldn’t do. He wouldn’t have him decide to be reasonable about this, to go back to—what had they even been doing— _debriefing?_

Yeah, he wouldn’t be sitting through a team debriefing.

Definitely not right now. And not in the state he was in.

Tony grinned suggestively, one hand travelling around Steve and coming to rest on his ass. He loved how flustered Steve looked right now, how completely ready to _drop_ everything then and there. His uniform, while being unfairly tight, didn’t actually reveal much of anything, but his arousal was still pretty obvious. And if the way Steve’s eyes were all but blown wide with lust—his cheeks flushed, his breathing slightly ragged—was any indication, he was likely just as desperate as Tony.

He gave Steve’s ass a light squeeze, then leaned up a bit, mouth now close to his ear. “What would you say if I told you I’m prepped and ready to go?”

 

*** S. ***

If there was any part of Steve's brain still trying to function responsibly, Tony's words kicked it out of commission for the rest of the evening.

Tony had come _prepared_ and Steve would not waste an opportunity like this to save the world.

Well, maybe he would, but he would sulk about it a lot, later.

"And they say I'm the boy scout," Steve said, keeping his tone dry, even as his eyes twinkled with humor and desire he didn't even bother hiding. He thought of the best location to do this, and ruled out his own room right off the bat. His room would require going through the common room where a debriefing was taking place. He couldn't think of a single excuse to not stick around once they got there, and he knew sitting around thinking about Tony's naked body and all the things he wanted to do to him would just be counterproductive.

"Gym," he said then, grabbing Tony's hand and leading him under the staircase towards the large doors that led to the training area.

 

**~ T. ~**

“Scandalous,” Tony replied with a laugh. There was a dangerous glint in Steve’s eyes and Tony shot him an equally challenging gaze.

He let Steve drag him down the stairs and through the doors. As soon as they stepped into the large training room, Tony took hold of his own jacket and hastily pulled it off.

“FRIDAY, blackout,” he ordered, then cast Steve a pointed look. His eyelids lowered a fraction at the intense expression on Steve’s face. He was biting his lip and flaring his nostrils as he blatantly looked Tony up and down.

So Tony tugged off his shirt next, and opened his belt without taking his eyes off of Steve. He couldn’t help but grin, cocking his head. “Any surface is fine, really.”

 

*** S. ***

Tearing his gaze from Tony was not an easy task. The guy could come off as sensual beyond measure when he wanted to, but Steve desperately needed to find an available surface for them right now. The training floor was expansive and he felt exposed, no matter the blackout. Look at all that tan skin…

_Focus!_

Steve reached over and grabbed the beltline of Tony's pants firmly. He pulled him close and kissed him again just to stop his movements for one second. "Come on," he whispered, then turned, pulling Tony along.

This corner of the training floor was entirely dedicated to muscle workout. Steve used the gym implements often, and he figured the bench press would be good for their purpose. There was a large training matt on the floor, and the bench was just the right height to allow Tony to bend over it. They approached it quickly, stumbling a bit with how fast they were walking while simultaneously pressing against one another. His hands ran up Tony's arms to his shoulders, his fingers tracing along his pecs and downwards as Tony occupied himself with Steve's pants.

 

**~ T. ~**

“I like the way you think, Rogers,” Tony said, grinning broadly, as soon as he realized what Steve had in mind. He was all but towering over him now, complete in boots and uniform and, _shit_ , it was every teenager fantasy coming true in one glorious moment. “Keep that on, would you?”

He tossed Steve a coy smile, deftly undoing the top button of Steve’s pants before turning to his zipper. If he hadn’t the one to design the whole thing, he’d probably be having a harder time figuring out how to do this, but as it was, Steve’s cock sprang into his hand only a second later.

“That looks painful,” he observed, grinning as Steve all but shuddered when Tony’s thumb rubbed his cock’s sensitive head. He wrapped his hand around him fully, while stepping closer. He met Steve’s eyes heatedly, holding his gaze as he leaned up to kiss him almost chastely. “Want you to fuck me, Cap. Just like that. And I want you to make me feel it. Think you can do that?”

 

*** S. ***

Steve gasped when cool air fell on his overheated flesh. Glancing down, he had to bite his lip at the sight and the feel of Tony's hand teasing his cock just right. It took considerable effort to tear his gaze away, but when he met Tony's eyes, he felt he might get weak in the knees. When Tony asked for him to stay dressed, his words went directly to Steve's groin, making him twitch in Tony's grasp.

Somehow, Steve had hoped Tony would prefer he keep the uniform on. It'd be a hassle to get it all off now, and besides, the sense of power it gave him, the mere thought of being almost entirely dressed while he fucked Tony made him grow so hard he felt rigid.

"You know I can," Steve said lowly, his hands finally tracing down to Tony's pants and undoing them in one quick movement. He wondered idly how much of his control he could let go of, and briskly shoved the rest of Tony’s clothes down his thighs. His hand smoothed along Tony's dick, but didn't linger. After dropping another kiss onto Tony's lips, he reached both hands to Tony's bare ass and pulled him against himself.

It was such a strange thrill to feel Tony's nakedness only against his dick, and when his fingers traced between Tony's cheeks, probing gently at his entrance, he couldn't help the hitch in his breath and how easily his finger slipped inside. "So ready…" he mumbled against Tony's lips, then pulled back and put both hands on Tony's shoulders. "Bend over the bench."

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony’s tongue darted out and wet his lips as he nodded. He turned around, casting Steve a lingering look as he kneeled down next to the bench, putting both elbows up on its surface.

It felt a bit obscene to do this with his pants still pooled around his ankles, but it sort of fit the whole scenario, so Tony went with it. Steve was standing there in full Captain America regalia with only his dick hanging out, and it was so unbearably sexy, Tony didn’t know why all of his brain cells hadn’t fried yet.

“Like this?” he asked coyly, and he was probably making quite the show out of it—ass raised up high, legs parted as much as possible, back curved like a cat—but what the hell… He wanted Steve. Steve wanted him. Anything else didn’t matter.

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut when Steve kneeled down behind him and placed both hands on his hips. His body was so close. He felt him, his dick, but also the rough fabric of the uniform, and Tony couldn’t help but shiver.

“There’s lube,” he said on a second thought, pushing a shaking hand in the back of his pants and raising the small package in Steve’s general direction.

 

*** S. ***

Steve’s hands smoothed up his thighs until he had two handfuls of Tony’s ass and he leaned over to kiss his neck. The whiff of his scent, musky and heavy hung in Steve's nose like a drug, and he grabbed the lube from Tony before moving to hastily arrange Tony in a more comfortable position.

Applying a squeeze to Tony's ass, Steve traced the cleft of it with a careful but intent touch. He couldn’t wait any longer, pressing two fingers into the inviting hole, mesmerized at the sight of it. He knew, logically, that Tony had come prepared, which meant this would work, but knowing it in theory was not the same as seeing it with his own eyes.

He licked his lips and held his breath as he pulled his fingers free. Spending too much time on this would only drive him crazy at this point, so to get himself back under control he turned to a more practical task and tore the package open to lube up his dick.

 

**~ T. ~**

Steve inserted two fingers, thrusting them into him twice, before pulling out again, and all Tony could do was close his eyes and drop his head forward. How was it that Steve was so calm and he was such a wreck already? He’d had lots of sex with lots of different people, in ways that were definitely on the kinky side, but this was stripping him of every last grain of self-control.

“That’s the hottest thing that ever happened to me,” he admitted quietly. “And that’s saying something...”

 

*** S. ***

"That’s the point," Steve said, his eyes still roaming Tony's perfect back. How could a guy look this good from behind? It was unreal.

Steve took a breath and held it, trying to calm down his fraying nerves, before lining up and pressing forward. The answering gasp was more rewarding than Steve would willingly admit. He never stopped the motion inwards until they were pressed tightly together, at which point he took a long moment just to admire the alluring sight of them connected like this.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony inhaled deeply through his nose as Steve shoved all the way inside. Goddammit, he was losing his mind right then and there. He felt breathless and needy, and in that moment, not a single rational thought was running through his head. There was just the raw feeling of Steve pressing inside, and nothing else.

Tony’s fingers gripped the bench’s side harder, and he bit his lip as he thrust back to take him all the way in. His torso bowed back, groaning with how big Steve felt.

“Good thing I’m such a size queen, Rogers,” he said, breathless, and they weren’t even real words, just a few strangled gasps as he tried to get accustomed to the intrusion. He bucked against him somewhat when Steve was all the way in, and a raspy moan tore from his throat. “God, I love your dick,” he said, as he pulled off of Steve, getting a feel for their rhythm.

 

*** S. ***

Apparently, Tony could still form coherent sentences, raspy as they may have been, and Steve figured this just wouldn’t do. He hummed a response to show he'd heard, then pulled out half way.

"Thanks," he said shortly, shoving back in, and starting up a quick, hard pace. He angled his inwards strokes just right to drive Tony crazy, and leaned over him to accentuate his dressed condition. If Tony was so keen on doing this with Steve still clothed, he might as well feel it.

It was incredible, and too hot to bear for too long. Steve could already see the sheen of sweat forming on Tony's back, and the sounds he was making were downright filthy.

 

**~ T. ~**

If Tony had thought that Steve had really fucked him—had _really_ given it his all the first time around, he’d been wrong.

So gloriously wrong.

Tony couldn’t speak a word, couldn’t even think coherently, only weeping broken requests of _harder_ and _more,_ and pleading for Steve to not hold back.

And _fuck_ , Tony had never imagined it could be like this. He knew it would be amazing. How could it not be amazing? But this, right here and now, was truly mind-blowing. It was light and dark and violence and heat. And Steve was glorious like this, in complete control over him—and they were truly glorious together.

He’d never been fucked this hard before. All he could do, as Steve practically plowed into him without mercy, was to hold onto the bench with everything he had. He tried thrusting back into every stroke, desperate to have more of Steve in him, but his movements were clumsy at best. He couldn’t keep up at all, completely lost in the sensation, and eventually just slumped forward and took it.

He was breathless, his knees were sore, his arms were shaking, and he didn’t care one bit. All he could do was sob his pleasure into the leather of the bench, clenching his eyes shut as he fought off his climax with little success.

Steve’s cock disappeared and reappeared in a blur, driving him completely crazy. He thrust, and shoved and swirled inside him, hitting his sweet spot with precision. Every. Single. Time.

Tony felt it build so quickly—an orgasm on the edges of reason, and he knew Steve was going to bring him to the stars with this one. He hadn’t even touched himself, goddammit, and apparently he didn’t need to, when, only seconds later, Tony cried out, shouting Steve’s name, as he completely broke apart with release.

 

*** S. ***

Steve was holding onto Tony's hips with an iron grip, before he saw how red the skin was getting and gentled his touch. He had to keep Tony anchored against his ruthless pace, and the reward came in the form of incoherent babble and an undulation that drove Steve on. He didn't speak, not knowing what to say and not having the breath to say it. Whatever he wanted to convey was communicated well enough with his rhythmic motion.

In this position, it was easy for Steve to control the force and depth of his thrusts, and that in itself presented an improvement to last time, which was saying a lot. It was a relief to feel Tony slipping, to know he was going to come. As Tony cried out his release, Steve realized he hadn’t even needed his dick touched, and that realization was more than he could take.

There was a wonderful tightening, and a quick pulsation all around him that drove him on as he let out a single loud groan and came, shoving harder with his orgasm a few more times. His entire body felt overheated, and he wanted to slip out of his uniform so he could feel Tony's skin against his own, but that was not to be. He slumped over Tony, one hand holding his weight against the bench. "Oh my God," he breathed out, panting.

 

**~ T. ~**

The world only reassembled itself slowly, while Tony lay slumped over the bench. His body was on fire, his heart was hammering and every inch of him trembled and ached. He felt wet and open and used and he just… he couldn’t even bring himself to lower his ass.

The room was alight with color, his ears were ringing, and Steve was still very much inside him. It felt like an eternity had passed for light to pierce the fog swimming around his head, and when it did, he felt Steve’s cock slipping out and the sound of his small groan was perhaps the most erotic thing Tony had ever heard.

Slowly, Tony turned his head on the bench, glancing over his shoulder at Steve. He was still panting, too, and his eyes were not-so-subtly fixed on Tony’s ass. That was quite the sight, probably, but somehow, Tony couldn’t find it in himself to be self-conscious about any of this. He only just managed to press his sweat-laced hands against the bench’s steel frame, raising his upper body with a long, trembling sigh to lie down more comfortably.

 

*** S. ***

For a long moment, Steve stayed where he was, perched over Tony, but he pulled himself up after a while to look him over. Tony looked absolutely delicious like this, all pliable and soft and Steve had never seen him like this, not even after blowing him that morning.

When he finally looked up to meet Tony's eyes, he saw him looking back at him, and had to smile. "So that's what it takes," he said, resting his palm over Tony's belly, fingers tracing along his abs. "To get us to meet, I mean."

He leaned down to press his lips to Tony's cheek, then nudged it with the tip of his nose. He should be getting Tony a towel and his clothes. He should be taking care of things, but he couldn't bring himself to move away just yet.

 

**~ T. ~**

Guh. It was beyond difficult to find words. He’d been sure they’d return to him once the shaking had settled into a post-coital hum. They didn’t. It seemed sex with Steve had rendered his mind goo along with the rest of him.

He did manage to lean into the kiss Steve pressed against his cheek, though, and cast him a lazy smile.

“If you think,” he started, licking his dry lips. “If you think I’ll wait another three weeks after this, you’re wrong.” He finally brought himself to lower his body to the floor, sitting down on his own feet. He curled into Steve’s chest as he leaned sideways, molding into him perfectly as though it was meant to be this way. He dipped his head, nuzzling Steve’s neck with his nose.

He couldn’t help himself, really, laughing a bit with how completely and utterly unable he was to regain control over his body. His limbs were numb, and a deep exhaustion had settled over his muscles. He was also pretty sure he was dripping Steve’s spunk on the floor, but some things just couldn’t be helped. “I think you broke me,” he admitted with another chuckle. “I never managed to come without…” He waved a hand at his lower region. “You know.”

 

*** S. ***

Holding Tony close, Steve perched his chin on top of his head and nodded his agreement to what Tony had to say. He definitely wasn't going to wait this long to get intimate with Tony again, either. He wasn't even sure he wanted Tony to leave tonight, which at this point, he suspected might be Tony's intention.

"I'm flattered," Steve said at last. He let his hand run along Tony's arm as he considered their situation with the slightest frown on his face. "We have to find a better way to do this," he mused out loud. "Not that this wasn't…" He trailed off, stumbling over his own words, dammit.

 

**~ T. ~**

When Tony glanced at him, he saw Steve struggling with words. He smiled at him, bringing their foreheads together as he put a hand on Steve’s cheek. “Yeah, I know. Sorry for turning up here like this, I just figured if I’d give you a heads-up, one of us would get sucked into another dimension or something.”

 

*** S. ***

A helpless laugh fell from Steve unchecked. He tilted his head into Tony's palm. "Yeah, that's not even an exaggeration, is it?" He pulled back to look at Tony a little more critically. "Do you need anything? Water? Tissues? Clothes?" Dressed, Steve couldn't really tell how cold Tony might be getting, and he felt a little pang of shame for not asking earlier.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony couldn’t help himself. Steve looked so _worried_. He chuckled softly, brushing his fingers along Steve’s neck. “I’m good. Walking will be a challenge, but you only did what I asked for, so no need to worry.”

Steve flushed deeply at that, and the sight made Tony’s heart sing. There was always something new he discovered about Steve, and it was all kinds of wonderful.

With a little wince, he leaned back further, balancing his weight on his toes so he could stand up. And _yup_ , there were some things he really needed to take care of, and soon. He leaned down, because both his boxers and pants were still pooled around his ankles.

“I just need to go to the bathroom real quick,” he said, pointedly _not_ blushing, but it was a close call. He couldn’t help laughing out loud, though, when he nearly lost his footing at the first goddamn step and Steve ended up almost carrying him to the gym’s toilets.

He cleaned himself up as best as he could, pleased that he had somehow managed to not leave any telltale stains on his pants. In the end, he still looked like a guy who’d gotten laid real good, but at least he didn’t seem in need of lifesaving measures anymore.

When he stepped out of the toilets again, Steve was leaning next to the doors. At one point, he’d obviously tucked himself back in, and cast Tony a lazy smile, when he stepped in front of him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your enthusiastic response! We hope you enjoy this part as much as we enjoyed writing it ^^  
> Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. 11:50 P.M.

*** S. ***

Steve couldn't keep himself from eyeing Tony a little hungrily, when he came out of the toilets with only his pants fastened loosely around his hips. He had taken the liberty of cleaning up their mess and collecting Tony's discarded clothes while Tony was busy, and was waiting with the items in hand outside the bathroom area.

"You look great like this, but you might wanna get dressed." They still had to make a show of being decent human beings when they joined the others at the common room, so Steve handed over the clothes.

 

**~ T. ~**

“Uh, thanks,” Tony said as he took his shirt and slipped into it. Then, he accepted his jacket from Steve, pulling it on, too.

“So…” he started, as soon as he was dressed, but trailed off immediately after. He frowned, and suddenly realized that he had no idea where to go from here. He hadn’t even really meant to do this—basically jumping Steve’s bones as soon as he saw him, demanding a quickie, and getting fucked in the gym of all places and now, what?

Shit, what if Steve wanted him to leave now?

What if, by acting the way he had, he’d turned their blooming whatever-it-was into a friends-with-benefits or a let’s-meet-for-a-quick-fuck kind of thing? That would be the absolute opposite of what he wanted.

Sure, he had no idea what they were to each other right now, but he wanted to have the chance to find out.

He wanted that chance so _badly_.

 

*** S. ***

Steve regarded Tony closely. As he suspected, it seemed he hadn't exactly planned ahead when he drove up here to meet Steve, and was now getting a little insecure. Steve hurried to fill in the gap.

"Join us upstairs?" he practically blurted out. "I need to go back, but… the meeting shouldn't be long now.”

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony’s head whipped upwards when Steve’s words registered with him. He wanted— _what?_

“You want me to sit with the others? _Now?_ ”

_You want me to sit now, period?_

His tone was probably slightly hysterical, but just the thought of facing any of the others right now, and having to engage in serious conversations, was definitely on the more frightening side.

 

*** S. ***

"You don't have to," Steve said hurriedly, but then added, "but FRIDAY did announce you earlier. It's gonna raise some questions if you don't show up." To be honest, he was already planning a nice shower after the debrief. Maybe he could even convince Tony to join him, but that was thinking a little too far for him.

What if Tony wasn't even interested in any of that? What if Steve had misunderstood, and all Tony was really after was a friend to come to when he needed to let off some steam? He regarded Tony with a side glance and decided to bring it up at some point. Later.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony frowned as he looked down at himself. He felt all kinds of not presentable right now, and if Steve thought that him not showing up would raise more questions than him showing up like _this_ , he clearly underestimated the amount of brain cells Tony had lost in the last twenty minutes.

“Well, maybe, but I…” He stopped himself when he saw the first hint of disappointment on Steve’s face, realizing that while he didn’t particularly like the idea of becoming the metaphorical and literal butt end of the team’s jokes, he knew he could never say ‘no’ to Steve. He had no idea where they stood with each other, didn’t even know if Steve wanted him to stay, but he wanted to make the most of the time they’d have. And that meant he could get through some teasing so long as Steve was with him just a little longer.

With that in mind, Tony took a deep breath and nodded. “All right. A quick hello won’t hurt, I guess. And I might as well take stock on everyone’s gear while I’m here. FRIDAY, deactivate blackout.”

 

*** S. ***

Relieved, Steve smiled. Tony was staying. At least for now. He hugged him briefly, not sure where the gesture had come from but rolling with it.

"Good," he said next to Tony's ear. When he pulled back, he took a full step away to survey Tony's form. Even in his biased opinion, Tony looked well and truly fucked in the best sense of the word. An apology was forming on his lips even before he knew what he was going to say, but he never got the chance to speak, as he heard footsteps at the training area's door seconds before it swung open. Steve already knew who that would be by the sound of his footsteps but he still winced when Sam came into view and surveyed the room.

"There you are," Sam said, a grin spreading on his face when he saw the two of them standing next to the door to the restrooms. "Nat said you might… be… here…" He trailed off towards the end, eyes darting from Tony to Steve and back again, until it was obvious he'd reached a conclusion, a small, exasperated smile spread on his face. "Took you long enough," he said then, and waved them over. "Come on, we really wanna wrap this up. Everyone's waiting."

 

**~ T. ~**

_Took you long enough?_ The words echoed back and forth in Tony’s mind, and it took him an embarrassing amount of concentration to work through whatever Wilson was implying with that. And when he did, was was well and truly stunned.

Had the others actually expected them to hook up at some point? Tony couldn’t remember ever having given off any signs that he was interested in Steve like this. Or vice versa, for that matter. Well, sure, there had been that intense sort of tension between them from the start, but that had been animosity at best, right? They’d yelled at each other, they’d bickered and teased each other all the time. Only when they did get along, they were in sync in easy seconds and…

 _Oh_. Oh well. Maybe they _had_ been toeing around this and Tony just hadn’t noticed.

Wilson was still looking at them expectantly, so Tony cleared his throat, straightening up a bit. There was no way he’d walk into that room, looking as he did now, without everyone knowing exactly what they’d been up to, so he might as well use that resilience as a direct counterpoint. He ignored the slightly wobbly feeling in his knees and set himself in motion. With a snarky, rebellious smirk, he took that first step towards the exit and cast Steve a pointed look over his shoulder. “You heard the man, _everyone’s_ waiting, Cap.”

 

*** S. ***

Grinning, Steve followed closely after Tony. He still worried the guy would stumble, though he seemed to be managing just fine on his own two feet. Sam was giving him a knowing look, but Steve ignored it entirely as he and Tony stepped out of the spacious training area. Sam closed the doors and followed them up the stairs.

"So what did I miss?" Steve asked Sam at some point as they were ascending the stairs. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been gone, and now he was feeling a little self conscious about it. Did Nat tell everyone already? Couldn't have, Sam obviously hadn’t known when he came down here, and he wouldn't have bothered to keep it a secret.

"Not much. We thought we’d wait for you before we discuss those last points, but the gang’s really tired," Sam was saying, his tone easy. "Wanda wondered where you were, so Nat said she was sure you'd turn up sooner or later, but that I might want to go get you if I wanted it to happen tonight." He chuckled. "Why didn't you tell me about…" He glanced at Tony for emphasis.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony looked over his shoulder at the two men trailing after him, and offered a dry snort. “Yeah, Steve, why didn’t you tell him?”

Sam grinned at him, eyes shimmering with amusement. “You should’ve seen him these past few weeks. I knew something was bugging him, but I had no idea that bug was you.”

Tony couldn’t help but feel a little giddy at those words. So it hadn’t just been him. Pepper had been annoyed as hell about his moody behavior and it was good to know that Steve had been affected by their long separation, too.

 

*** S. ***

"I didn't _say_ anything," Steve said, to bring the conversation to some kind of conclusion, "because it's still... fresh." He said the first word that felt right. "Didn't wanna jinx it anymore than necessary." He looked at Tony, eyes irrevocably drawn to his ass.

Sam chuckled. "You're a terrible liar, Steve. Don't ever try to do that for a living," he jabbed, elbowing him lightly, but he didn't say anything further, despite Steve suspicion that the guy knew exactly why he hadn't said anything.

Steve liked his privacy, and he liked the idea of having Tony all to himself. It didn't exactly go as planned, sadly, but at least he'd tried.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony loved that almost-but-not-quite shy look on Steve’s face when he talked to Sam about their still ‘fresh’, well, whatever-it-was. He cast Steve a sympathetic smile, warmth embracing his heart when he smiled back instantly. He’d come to crave that smile. It was gorgeous, just like the rest of Steve.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Tony gave the common room a once-over through the large glass doors. Ugh, when Wilson had said ‘everyone’, he’d really meant that. Romanoff, the Maximov girl, Vision… that was bound to get interesting. He still wasn’t a hundred percent sure what to think about Vision—about Vision basically knowing _everything_ about him, including all those times Tony had been bitching about Steve. If there was even a small part of JARVIS in there, Tony was likely in for a few very gleeful jibes.

They were all seated on the many sofas, or in Wanda’s case, on one of the huge seating cushions on the floor. She sat right next to Vision’s legs, not touching him at all, but close nonetheless, and suddenly Tony wondered how much he had missed in the last months.

Tony regarded the new group, telling himself vehemently that it was okay to not be a part of it. That it was okay for Bruce and Clint and Thor to not be here, either, because things changed. It was just how life worked.

It didn’t make him feel better about it, but he had to accept it, eventually.

There was a beat of silence, and eventually, Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the room. As soon as the door closed behind him and it was just the two of them again, Tony cleared his throat.

“This will be all kinds of horrible, I hope you’re aware. I look like a very handsome, blond truck ran me over, and they will not let me live that down easily.”

 

*** S. ***

"I’m sure it won't be that bad," Steve said, protesting, then grabbed for Tony's hand, squeezing it. "Maybe we can even spend a bit more time together, after?" Seeing how anxious Tony seemed to be about facing the others, Steve figured he might as well offer a silver lining.

It was a shame they weren't in the same team anymore, he mused absently. If they had been co-leading, he'd be able to see Tony every day.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony nodded, relishing Steve’s touch for a moment longer, before bracing himself. “Alright. Here goes nothing,” he said and took a step towards the door. It opened automatically, and of course, all eyes settled on them immediately.

A defiant grin, unbidden, rose to Tony’s lips as he waved at all of them from the doorway. “Hello, everyone,” he said, the words rolling off his tongue strangely. Vision and Wanda nodded their heads in greeting, while Natasha gave him an amused once-over and said a hello.

Tony squared his shoulders as he walked towards one of the empty couches, flopping down on it. Steve followed a second later, definitely sitting closer than strictly-platonic friends would do, so Tony guessed the cat really was out of the bag.

To Tony’s surprise, it wasn’t Natasha who spoke up first, but Vision. He was seated in the middle of the couch, his body emanating that typical ethereal aura of his, but his face was all smug knowledge. “I believe congratulations are in order?” he asked. Next to his feet, Wanda’s eyebrows shot upwards as she regarded first Steve, then Tony.

_Well, at least someone’s surprised._

“You and Stark?” she asked in Steve’s direction. She glanced around, looking genuinely confused. “Did everyone know?”

“Nah,” Sam said. “Didn’t think they’d act on it.”

“I had hoped they would,” Vision supplied, still smiling at Tony. However possible, he simultaneously looked like a proud father and a gloating teenager.

JARVIS had always nagged him about his… well, might as well call it an infatuation, all things considered. Whenever Tony had complained about some argument he and Steve had had, JARVIS had insisted that Tony only fought Steve every step of the way because he was one of the only people who really got under his skin.

The bastard had always been too perceptive for his own good. And apparently, some of that knowledge had survived the transition. Once again, Tony wondered how much of JARVIS actually remained in the Vision.

Natasha shrugged, leaning back and flopping what looked like a peanut in her mouth. “I set them up three weeks ago.”

Tony snorted, face-palming. “Yeah, thanks for that by the way.”

“You’re welcome.”

“There is no need for unnecessary awkwardness, Tony,” Vision said with a serene smile. “You are among friends and we are happy for you.”

Tony huffed, groaning as he cast a hand across his forehead. “Yeah, thanks. That’s not making it awkward at all.”

 

*** S. ***

"I know this is all very exciting, but it's also none of your business," Steve voiced, giving each person in the room other than Tony a stern look. "Besides, I was under the impression that you guys wanted to wrap up the meeting, so let's focus on that." He had no patience for teasing, and Tony looked a little miffed by all the attention. Funny, since Steve thought Tony loved attention, but that didn't change the fact that he was visibly unhappy with it.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Cap," Natasha said, flippant and unperturbed as she shifted in her seat and leveled him with a smirking stare. "A little friendly teasing never killed anyone."

"How did this even happen?" Wanda asked, seemingly ready to forget all about the meeting in favor of talking this through. She was still not a hundred percent happy about working for Tony, but without her brother to anchor her, she was on uneven grounds, and even though the team had been working together for a while, she still felt like an outsider.

 

**~ T. ~**

Next to Wanda, Vision leaned down a bit to talk to her directly. “I believe it was the combination of decades of idolization, some lifelong complexes, mutual attraction and, eventually, the help of some good friends.” He looked up at Natasha, raising an eyebrow in question.

Natasha hummed in agreement. “That and sexual tension on both sides.”

Vision stroked his chin in serious thought, nodding. “Yes, of course.”

Tony stared at all of them for a long disbelieving minute. “Are you all kidding me?”

Wanda frowned, thinking about that, but after a moment she leaned back and nodded. “I don’t care so long as it does not affect our work on battlefield.”

“Oh, I am sure the Captain will take care of that,” Vision supplied, casting Wanda a reassuring smile. Tony couldn’t for the life of him tell if he was acting like this because he thought Wanda needed the close interaction, or if he was actually flirting with her.

“Yeah,” Tony said, slumping into the sofa’s back. “No upgrades for any of you.”

 

*** S. ***

"I still can't believe you actually went through with it," Sam said, looking from Tony to Steve, then to Natasha. "What made you set them up after all?" He was plainly ignoring Tony's displeasure but wasn't too obnoxious about it.

"Have you seen them interact? It would’ve taken _years_ otherwise. No one deserves to carry this kind of sexual tension for so long. Besides, I was trying to get Cap laid."

"Hey!" Steve protested.

"That's a noble cause indeed," Sam said with a grave nod of the head. "And how'd you get it done?"

Natasha smirked. "I'll tell you all about it later," she promised.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony brushed a hand over his face and groaned heavily. He shoved a hand into Steve’s side, and while he didn’t move so much as a millimeter, it got his attention, at least.

“So this is what team debrief has come to,” he said with a very serious expression. “I have to say as the team’s main sponsor and supporter, I’m both shocked and disappointed.”

 

*** S. ***

Steve rolled his eyes. "Maybe if the co-leader had stuck around, things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand," he said, his tone low enough that only those interested in hearing would be able to.

Well, it looked like they weren't going to get much done now, and Steve was not in the mood to stick around and listen to everyone gossiping about something that might not even be much more than a series of admittedly fantastic sexual encounters.

"Okay," he spoke up. "This meeting is clearly not going anywhere. I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. Let's go over the rest of the debrief some other time."

 

**~ T. ~**

Instead of commenting on the co-leader jibe, Tony bit his lower lip and folded his arms across his chest. The others agreed immediately and he watched as they set into motion, bickering back and forth while they cleared the couch table from its various snack-packages, soda bottles and glasses, bringing all of it into the nearby kitchen.

For a moment, Steve remained where he was, sitting right next to Tony. Then, he heaved a sigh, and stood up as well. He balanced three bowls in his hands and made his way over to the kitchen.

When there were hands on Tony’s shoulder about two seconds later, he startled a bit, only relaxing when he noticed the red nail polish. “You gonna gloat now?” he asked after a moment.

“No,” Natasha replied with a soft tone. She walked around the sofa and smiled her always-a-little-crooked smile when she looked down at him. “Don’t know what you boys are fretting over now, but I know you’re a smart guy, Tony, so I suggest you make up with him before it gets bigger than it has to be.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “We didn’t fight, it’s all good.”

_At least, I hope so._

Natasha hummed, clearly not believing a word he said. She grabbed for her black sweatshirt—the most casual clothing he’d ever seen her wear—and walked towards the staircase. “Goodnight.”

Tony drew in a deep breath and caressed his brow. “Goodnight,” he said, and then, with a much more quiet voice, “And, uh... thank you. Really.”

Natasha stopped, but didn’t turn around. “You’re welcome. But I did both of you a favor,” she said, then left.

In the back, the others were quietly trailing out of the room, too. Sam and Wanda without another comment, Vision with a pat to Tony’s back that Tony really didn’t know what to make of.

When everyone was gone, there was a long beat of silence, and then careful, measured steps. Tony took a deep breath and stood up, stretching a bit before he turned around to meet Steve’s thoughtful gaze.

 

*** S. ***

Steve watched Tony from the short distance between them. Tony's movements were all languid and graceful and he felt an attraction to him that was, it seemed, beyond normal. He ate him up with his eyes and did nothing to hide it. When he had Tony's attention, he gave a curt nod.

"That went well," he said, and despite everything, Tony laughed, which made him smile back. He wanted… He wanted to see Tony smile. Wanted to alleviate the discomfort of having to sit through whatever that had been. He wanted so much that he couldn't quite put into proper words without causing irreparable damage. So instead of saying anything, he just stepped closer and waited for Tony to make a move.

 

**~ T. ~**

“If by ‘well’ you mean having your love-life crudely dissected and analyzed, then sure, it’s been a blast,” Tony said with an eye roll.

All things considered, Steve didn’t look too bothered by the whole thing. It had been annoying, sure, but also kind of liberating. They all knew now, and while they might tease them about it occasionally, it was clear they wouldn’t really object.

Also, at least Natasha seemed to think they were heading towards… something. And if Natasha believed in something, that had to count for something, right?

Tony tried for a smile as he took a step forward. Steve stood solemnly, watching Tony with hooded eyes. “So, are you really tired, or did you want to… spend more time together? I mean, if it’s not a good time, we can set up another date…”

_Because that worked so well in the past._

 

*** S. ***

"Yes," Steve said, then hurriedly amended— "for the, uh, time together." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, eyes set on Tony. "And I might be tired, but not as much as I let them think I am…" He really didn't want them to pester the two of them much more than they had to, after all.

"Of course, if you can't stay…" He trailed off. He didn't want Tony to leave yet. It's taken so long for them to get to see each other again, and he was worried the problem might repeat itself in the future. Dammit, it would all have been much easier if Tony had just stayed on the team...

 

**~ T. ~**

“No, I can stay,” Tony hurried to say. With an eye roll, mostly directed at himself, but also at the two of them—how had Natasha put it, boys fretting over nothing?—he closed the space between them. Putting both hands on Steve’s hips, not quite pressing against him, but definitely touching, he looked up into his eyes.

“I… I had this plan. Coming here, talking to you a bit, then surprising you with…” He waved at himself. “You know. Then maybe talking some more, and… point is, I didn’t really come here just for a quickie, and I’m sorry if I made it seem like it.”

 

*** S ***

"You sure did surprise me," Steve said, smiling ruefully and then nodding his head, relieved. Talking would work, they could work stuff out if they talked, and it was so great to know Tony didn't seem to be into it just for the sex. "And, uh, in that case, how about we go to my room?" he offered, tilting his head in that direction.

Despite the common room being effectively deserted, it still felt a little like standing in an open field where anyone could eavesdrop, and Steve's sense of privacy was nagging him.

 

**~ T. ~**

When Tony nodded, Steve grabbed for his hand and basically dragged him out of the room. A startled laugh left Tony’s mouth as he followed him up the stairs. Of course, he’d seen all of their rooms soon after they’d moved the team’s headquarters here, but Steve hadn’t really lived here, back then, and Tony had to admit he was sort of curious.

Steve stepped into his room first, flipping on the light, while Tony paused in the doorway for a moment.

The room here was just as tidy and modestly decorated as the one Steve had occupied in Stark Tower. There were several books lying around, and he spotted a pile of DVDs he would _not_ say anything about although those were clearly outdated, and Steve did have access to Tony’s movie database.

Anyway. The bed was a 2-man standard, and everything was kept in light colors. There were sketchbooks and post-its, a notebook, various mission folders, and even a few silly Avengers merch products on the window sills.

It was homy in a way Tony’s rooms never were. “You settled in pretty well, huh?”

 

*** S. ***

Turning to look around his own familiar room, Steve shrugged, then looked back to Tony with a small, wary smile.

"It's not my flat in D.C., and it's nothing like that crazy headquarters you've got going for us in New York, but it's alright." He might've let some accent slip, and it might've been intentional, but he couldn't help himself, really, when he saw a glint of understanding light Tony's face.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony grinned when Steve slipped into Brooklyn-mode for a second and walked up to him, his eyes focused on his face determinately. “That so,” he said, biting his lower lip. As soon as he stood right in front of him, he leaned up to brush a fleeting kiss against Steve’s lips. He’d hated that short flicker of distance that had settled in between them, and he hoped this would break the ice a little.

It was wonderful. The liberating feel of just being able to kiss Steve whenever he wanted. The feel of his lips on Steve’s. Forming that connection again.

He cast Steve an easy smile, brushing their noses together. “Well, I guess our little secret affair isn’t all that secret anymore, huh?”

 

*** S. ***

"I guess not," Steve said, smiling at him. "They took it well enough, though," Steve said then, taking a small step back and looking around at his room. It never felt as right as his place in D.C. did, but it was a place to put down his head after a long day. "Not sure what they'll have to say in the morning, but there's time to worry about that, later." He wrapped his arms around Tony in a nearly automatic gesture, pressing into the kiss before turning to nuzzle his cheek.

This was better, familiar in a strange way. He hadn't had much of a chance to be physically close to Tony outside of their insatiable sex sessions, and still every intimate gesture felt… natural.

 

**~ T. ~**

A low chuckle left Tony’s throat. “Pretty sure Romanoff will give me the world’s most frightening shovel talk at some point but apart from that… I guess it depends on where we take this.”

He cringed inwardly as soon as the words left his mouth. That last sentence sounded too much like a demand, and he hadn’t really meant to ask for a definition, really, he just—

Okay, maybe he wanted Steve to at least give him some sort of a hint on where they were going with this, because… _because_ , if Tony was honest with himself, his heart was already much more involved than he’d wanted it to be. And if Steve ended up deciding that while the sex was pretty great, a relationship with him would be too complicated after all, well…

Right now, he could move on from that. Sort of. He wasn’t so sure he would be able to for much longer, though.

 

*** S. ***

Nodding his head, Steve leaned in to kiss Tony's cheek. "I'll make sure she doesn't scare you too much," he said, mock serious, and then pulled back again to look over Tony's form. The memory of his nakedness draped over that bench press was making its way to the front of his thoughts, but when Steve looked to Tony's face, there was something… not quite off, but just…

"What is it?" he asked, finally putting proper distance between them and heading to grab a bottle of water to pour the both of them something to drink. He didn't have all that many facilities in his room, but a small refrigerator was of the few things he did have, along with a sitting area and a decent bed. He hoped that one would be put to some good use tonight, but he wouldn't press the issue. And of course, the en-suite. That one would be a good choice, too.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony shook his head and cast Steve a bright smile. “Nothing. Was just drifting off, sorry,” he said, and it was true enough. Everything was going well and there was no reason to make a big deal out of this right now. He should be able to keep it simple. He’d done so all his life, why should things be any different now?

And, the more reasonable part of his brain supplied, they had only spent a few stolen hours together. There was no need for a label just yet.

He took the glass of water Steve offered him and drank it all down in one go. He eyed Steve’s uniform with a small smile, putting the empty glass aside and stepping closer to him.

“While sex with you in that uniform has been hot in a way I can’t even put into words… I’m sure you’d like to get out of it sometime, huh? You in for a shared shower, or...?”


	4. 00:30 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the cliffhanger

*** S. ***

Steve finished his glass of water quickly before setting it aside too.

"You wanna help me out of this?" he offered without even thinking about Tony’s proposal much, gesturing at his uniform with one hand. He didn't want to waste a minute longer on this than he absolutely had to. The notion of a shared shower was just too tempting, so without even waiting for an answer, Steve stooped down to unfasten his boots and shake them off, before straightening up and sending a questioning look in Tony's direction.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony couldn’t help it. He laughed richly when, instead of giving him a real answer, Steve all but started to strip right in front of him, tearing off his boots and socks like they had personally offended him.

How did he even deserve this, again?

Casting that specific train of thoughts aside right then and there, Tony walked up to Steve and instantly grabbed for the straps of his upper uniform, unclasping them. “I have to admit I might have fantasized about peeling that thing off of you before,” he told Steve, his voice gentle.

While he’d never _actually_ considered Steve—seeing as how he’d been sure there was no chance in this world and the next that Steve could be thinking about him like that—he had always found him ridiculously attractive.

 

*** S. ***

The smile on Steve's face turned softer, and he was genuinely happy to hear this. It meant more to Steve than Tony probably knew. Because it meant that Tony liked all of him, Captain America, but also the man under the uniform.

It didn't matter that Tony's primary intention was probably lewd. Steve didn't think sexual interest was a bad thing, not at all, and he hurried along the task of throwing off the heavily plated garments.

"I might've had a similar fantasy about your armor," he admitted, since it seemed that was what they were doing at the moment.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony drew in a breath and held it. The components of his brain that weren’t busy with scanning every bit of Steve’s skin he was laying bare at the moment were racing with Steve’s words. “Did you now,” he said with a husky tone. “Well, we definitely have to do something about that sometime…”

With a few well-practiced movements, he dragged the light fabric off of Steve’s upper body.

“Your body is ridiculous, it’s so unfair.” He pressed his hand to the molten heat of Steve’s body; couldn’t help himself, really. He felt everything. Felt the blood rushing beneath his fingers, his strong and steady heartbeat, and the gentle wisps of Steve’s breath on his face. Steve’s chest was _lethal_ , dammit, and Tony found his lower regions twitch with interest. “God, what you do to me…”

With that, he took hold of Steve’s uniform pants, opening the fastenings easily, and dragging it down, too. He glanced at Steve’s crotch, pleased to see that he was definitely affected, too. Tony withdrew, letting Steve step out of his uniform completely while he made quick work of his own clothing, rendering them to the floor with little care.

 

*** S. ***

The heady look in Tony's eyes was intoxicating. Steve's breathing was becoming ragged and heavy just seeing the way he looked at him. Clothes came off faster than Steve thought possible, and though he was a little remorseful at the lost chance to undress Tony, the feeling soon made way for things much more pleasant than that, like the sight of him, aroused.

"Look at you... " Steve breathed, reaching over to run his fingers along Tony's arms and down his chest. He thumbed the faded scars, his eyes mesmerized by the intricate design of it, chaotic, but somehow still meaningful.

He caught Tony's lips in a quick, deep kiss, then grabbed hold of his hand. "Come on," he said as he led Tony to the bathroom.

 

**~ T. ~**

And with those two words, the world outside ceased to exist. Steve all but dragged him into the bathroom, his hands roaming freely across Tony’s body. If there had ever been a point when Steve had been modest about this, it was definitely over now.

They kissed all the way across the room, stumbling and laughing, nipping at each other’s lips and growling with how good it felt. Whenever they looked at each other, Steve was staring him down with that gorgeous, endless blue gaze of his, like Tony was suddenly so much more than he’d been before. The strokes of Steve’s lips were damn near reverent. He consumed Tony, all but devoured him. And with every kiss, he was crawling inside Tony, making himself at home just a little bit more. He sucked at Tony’s tongue and imprinted himself on the building blocks that made Tony who he was.

At some point, Steve put an end to their stumbling, and the floor beneath Tony’s feet vanished. Without warning, Steve carried him into the shower and crowded him against the cold tiles. A second later, pelts of warm water sprayed down on their very naked bodies.

“I feel manhandled,” Tony said, chuckling between kisses. He was trapped in Steve’s grip but without any real want of escape. Steve’s chest was heaving—Tony couldn’t even put in words how much he loved the fact that he was the reason Steve was out of breath—and his eyes were searching Tony’s for an unnamed _something_.

“You can touch them, you know,” Tony whispered against Steve’s lips, his fingers digging into Steve’s shoulders. “The scars… I saw you looking, and, you can touch if you want to. I don’t mind it… I know it’s not pretty, but it doesn’t hurt me or anything.”

 _And I want you to know everything about me_ , he didn’t say, but the realization hit Tony hard. He _did_ want Steve to know him in any way humanly possible. He wanted Steve to know his virtues and his errors, and find out every little thing about Steve in return. He wanted Steve to be his, not just now, _all the time_ , and that was…

Tony closed his eyes, shuddering. _Well, shit._ He had fallen for Steve, hadn’t he?

 

*** S. ***

The sense of urgency was unbearable, and Steve found himself carrying Tony the rest of the way to the shower. He wanted to feel every part of Tony's body, press their forms together and find how they fit together, rub his palms along every curve and hidden place Tony was sensitive in. He wanted to know everything. How Tony liked to be touched and how he liked to fuck. But he wanted so much more than that. Having seen Tony waking up that morning weeks ago, Steve knew sex alone would never be enough.

He wanted to know what made Tony tick. How he liked his coffee and which movie, song and book were his favorite. He wanted to know what could excite Tony to the point of speechless awe, aside for the prospect of having sex with Steve. He needed to know what could anger this wonderful man, and how to appease him. What he'd stand up for and where he might relent.

Steve had known he was in trouble the minute he opened his eyes in Tony's bed that morning, but he didn't care. Danger was never a deterrent for him.

They were kissing, and then Tony told him he could touch the scars. Embarrassed, Steve allowed himself to more directly feel them. He'd touched them briefly before, but never truly investigated them. The play of dull and sensitive skin was tantalizing to watch, and Steve had to pull his attention away with conscious effort.

"I could stand here all night, just touching you, but I'm sure this isn't going to be enough," he said, his voice barely audible over the spray of water. "I'm not even sure what's going to be enough," he admitted over a short laugh, lowering his gaze, feeling genuinely coy. He hadn't meant to say all of that, but he wouldn't back down after the fact.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony stared up at Steve with wide eyes. He released a deep breath and shivered. The revelation of having apparently fallen for Steve Rogers had almost immediately ended up in a massive freak-out.

For just a second, he’d started thinking about how to retreat from this situation without tearing everything apart in the process. He’d been ready to leave, to be unhappily in love once again, to make Steve into another person in his life with whom Tony had messed everything up.

For a second, there was only dull gray in Tony’s mind, until he’d looked back up at Steve and saw… something. Maybe not quite love, but the potential for it.

“Let’s not find out, then,” he said determinately, brushing a kiss across Steve’s lips. He let one of his hands wander downwards, fingers tracing a path along Steve’s abdomen and eventually curling around his cock, relishing the harsh gasp that rode off Steve’s lips.

He took a step closer, then, pressing his own erection against Steve’s and opening his hand so he could align them both. “This enough?” he asked softly, while his fingers began a slow exploration up and down, getting a feel of the movement. A long hum left Steve’s mouth at that, his eyes glued to the both of them and soaking in the view.

“I…” Tony said then, clearing his throat a little awkwardly. “I don’t think I can take you again tonight, I mean _I could_ , I just… I still feel it, in a—you know— _very_ good way. And I… this is enough, don’t get me wrong. At this point, I’m pretty sure everything we do is still a million times better than doing this with anyone else, ...and please know that you can totally say no here... It doesn’t need to be today, of course, or ever, for that matter, I—”

 

*** S. ***

Steve's hands left their posts on Tony's sides in favor of cupping the man's face. He shut him up with a sound kiss, effectively swallowing anything else Tony might have wanted to say. Only when he was sure Tony wouldn't try to speak further did he pull back.

"Breathe, Tony. It's just you and me here. You can ask for anything you need," he said slowly, smiling slightly. "Can't promise I'll go through with it, but if you don't ask, we won't know." He kissed Tony's cheek, pressing their bodies firmly together. His face felt flushed, so hot he could feel it throbbing.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony chuckled, his hand still pumping them rhythmically. “You make me sound like a blushing virgin, Rogers,” he said, and even though he said it as a joke, he _knew_ he was kind of acting the part. That was, apparently, what being near Steve did to him. Having him lose all last strands of control.

“I just mean… I could top, too. I’d love to be inside you, so much. If you don’t want that, that’s really fine, we don’t have to do that, I love—” He stopped, biting his lip. Yeah, not going there. “Everything we do will be great.”

 

*** S. ***

Steve swallowed, hard. If he said yes, Tony would be going—well—where no one had been before, and Steve was a bit apprehensive about that. He didn't know what it would feel like, not really. He knew it must feel great, judging by how his previous partners, but especially Tony, reacted to being on the receiving end of it. Still, it took him a moment before he took a deep breath, braced himself mentally, and pulled back again to look Tony in the eye.

"Yeah, sure. I... think you should top, tonight," he said, before his courage could run out.

 

**~ T. ~**

“Yeah?” Tony asked. At first, his mouth ran dry and his brain sort of short-circuited. Just— _guh_. There should be laws against Steve looking the way he did now. All flushed skin and potent need. However, soon enough, Tony felt a wave of giddiness surge through him. So they were both alright with switching, that was… God, that was perfect. _Steve_ was perfect. How Tony did deserve any of this, he would never know, but he sure as hell wouldn’t question it right now.

He could feel the heat rolling off Steve’s skin, almost hear the pounding of his heart, and feel his arousal pressed against him.

Tony looked up at Steve a second longer, the shower water still running all across their bodies, before he cast him a mischievous wink. “Well, in that case…” He let his free hand—the one not currently curled around both of their dicks—trail along Steve’s middle. He flattened his palm against his skin and pointedly moved it towards Steve’s ass. His forefinger pressed further against Steve’s body, trailing a path between those gorgeous two cheeks until he reached Steve’s hole and—

Almost instantly, Steve tensed in his arms, and it took him a moment to realize _why_ , before he pulled his hand back and glanced up at Steve cautiously.

 

*** S. ***

If tension could kill a man, Steve was sure he'd be dead. His entire body seized up at the sudden touch, so new and foreign it was electrifying. No one had ever touched him like this, but it was the casual air with which Tony did it that caught him completely off guard. He took a deep breath and relaxed, but by then the damage had been done. Tony knew at least to some degree where they stood.

It was that glance from Tony that had Steve cringe and lower his gaze, embarrassment making his flush flare up a notch. He wished he could dismiss it and pretend everything was fine, but not only was he not accustomed to lying, he knew Tony would see right through it anyway.

"Ah..."

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony smiled and leaned further into Steve. So that’s how it was. He was, _well_ , he was genuinely surprised. Up until now, Steve had been so upfront about his sexuality, as if he’d done everything under the sun and then some. He had said he’d had numerous one night stands, after all, so Tony had figured there wouldn’t be any firsts for either of them. Tony hadn’t been peeved about Steve’s recent encounters—really not—just a bit taken aback.

And maybe just a little bit jealous.

He didn’t try again to actually touch Steve there. He was obviously a bit uncomfortable right now, so Tony only brushed his palm across Steve’s ass cheek soothingly. "So… were you really gonna let me have my way with you in the shower for your first time?"

 

*** S. ***

Steve shrugged, a touch irritated with himself. He was so ready for action—any action—that he didn't think it would matter. Clearly, he'd been wrong about that. The gentle way with which Tony treated him now was making Steve a little impatient.

"I trust you," he said plainly, like that would be answer enough. "What does it matter where it happens, anyway?" _So long as it's with the right person..._ He didn't say. His first time topping another man had been awkward as hell. He's been terrified of hurting the guy, but luckily, he'd liked Steve's size and was willing to overlook his lack of experience for the benefit of bedding ‘The Captain’. Steve on his part had just been in need of some relief. He hadn't even expected to end up in bed with anyone, but when the guy had offered it, Steve was curious, and was craving distraction to the point that he simply rolled with it.

He didn't regret it. Every experience had given Steve more knowledge on the activity, allowing him to be good enough for Tony when they hooked up. That didn't mean Steve would've let just anyone into his body. It had to have been someone special, truly close to Steve, and if he was completely honest with himself, he’d never thought it would actually happen.

But, here they were, and Tony was clearly interested in switching. Steve wanted to give Tony what he wanted, and he knew Tony wouldn't hurt him.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony grinned. The movements of his hand had stilled, and eventually, he let go of both of their cocks. A frustrated sound left Steve’s lips, but Tony wouldn’t let Steve deter him from this.

“Okay, first, I’m flattered that you trust me and I will love to do this for you. So. Much.” He cast Steve a warm smile and leaned up on his toes to press two reassuring kiss against his lips. “And secondly, you, Captain Muscle, might be able to fuck me against this wall, but I’m pretty sure I couldn’t even carry you in a life and death situation, and I definitely want to look at you when this happens.”

He let both of his hands trail along Steve’s arms, settling them on Steve’s neck, so he could draw him in. “And most importantly, I want to take my time with you, make you enjoy this as much as possible. Let me do that for you?”

 

*** S. ***

Steve wanted to begrudge the way Tony was fussing. He didn't want to want this kind of reverent treatment. A first time wasn't that big of a deal for him. He had new experiences every day and he never fussed over it. Fact was, that despite Steve's perception of himself, this _was_ different, and Tony's words were making something warm and un-nameable swell inside of him.

At least, he knew Tony cared enough to want to put in the effort, but beyond that… Steve felt like there was more to this he wasn't quite able to read just yet. He snorted lightly at the thought of Tony trying to fuck him against the wall. No, that wouldn't work outside of the armor, and Steve wasn't much in the mood to bring that idea up just yet.

"Anything you want, Tony," Steve finally said, running his palms along Tony's arms and down to his elbows. "We'll take our time for this. I haven't got any plans tomorrow morning."

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony rolled his eyes, but his smile stayed firmly in place. “Was that sass? I’m feeling sassed right now,” he teased, nudging Steve’s nose with his. “Just… trust me with this? If you think we’re going too slow, you can tell me. We don’t have to make a big deal out of it, I just… I’d love for us to take it a little slower this time around.”

He drew back a little at that, looking around. He spotted the row of shampoo and shower gel bottles and reached for them. Soaping his hands with the liquid, he ran them down Steve’s chest, caressing his stomach, before moving to his thighs.

 

*** S. ***

"I just told you, I do trust you," Steve said quietly, then watched Tony retrieve the bottles. He sprang into action, helping Tony get soaped up as well. Just because Tony wanted to take his time in bed didn't mean they had to take their time in the shower as well. They'd already spent so much time skirting around the issue, anyway.

It didn't take long for the two of them to be scrubbed clean from hair to toes. It was a little ridiculous, but Steve was enjoying himself, and judging by the grin on Tony's face, Steve assumed he was having a blast too. There was no denying the erotic effect of washing one another this way.

By the time they toweled off and headed out of the shower, Steve was feeling the burn of arousal low in this stomach. A sense of nervous anticipation started to build inside him, and he was reminded of _why_ he never fussed about first times. If you think about it too long, it becomes intimidating, daunting. He didn't want to get anxious so quickly, so he grabbed for Tony's wrist as they were heading towards his bed, and he twirled him around to press their lips together in a quick kiss.

 

**~ T. ~**

A surprised chuckle left Tony’s lips when Steve pulled him back by the hand and drew him into a kiss before they had even reached the bed.

He hummed appreciatively against Steve’s mouth, cupping both sides of his head to draw him nearer. Steve’s hair was still damp and the blond strands somewhat tousled, and Tony loved how he could still trace Steve’s wonderfully unique scent underneath all those fragrances.

“After what you did to me back there, I was sure I was done for tonight,” Tony admitted, smiling. He pressed both hands against Steve’s chest, determinedly moving him backwards. “Must be your charming presence.”

*** S. ***

"Whatever it is," Steve said, reaching over to close his fingers around Tony's hard cock. "I'm glad it's working." And he found himself letting Tony push him wherever he would, eventually lying down on the bed when they reached it. The nervous energy was still rumbling in the pit of his stomach, and Steve had to close his eyes to keep from showing it. He didn't want Tony to get the wrong impression.

"I've, uh…" Steve gestured towards the bedside table. "I didn't know when we'd meet, but I wanted to be prepared so…" He'd gotten lube, and even condoms, in case Tony preferred to avoid the mess after all.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony smiled at the look of collected coolness on Steve’s face as he walked up to the bed and sat down on top of him. Steve was very good with keeping his emotions in check, but Tony knew he had to be at least a little nervous. And while he could understand why Steve didn’t want to let it show too much, he still preferred to be too cautious than do something Steve wouldn’t like.

“Good thinking,” Tony commented as he settled on top of Steve’s thighs. Looking down at him, he realized he still hadn’t gotten used to seeing Steve like this. Sprawled out naked in front of him, his cock hard and flushed against his stomach, and those blue eyes staring at him with such intense focus, it was… almost too much. He was intoxicated with Steve’s scent, having a hard time thinking about anything other than how Steve would feel inside. How he would feel against him, his breath hot on Tony’s skin, and just imagining it had Tony irrevocably lost.

He closed his eyes for just a second, collecting himself, before he leaned forward. He nipped at Steve’s lips, then reached to the side and opened the drawer. The lube was easy enough to find, and when he located a row of condoms too, he grabbed for those as well. “Just checking,” he said, his lips hovering above Steve’s, “we don’t need those, do we? If you’d like to have a barrier, I can work with that, too.”

 

*** S. ***

Steve shook his head, dazed and a bit out of his comfort zone in a way he found oddly pleasant. Tony was taking the lead this time. It wasn't only a new experience with him, but something he'd never expected to try. Tony's eyes all but ate him up, and Steve felt his excitement overtaking the nervousness.

Tony would know what to do. He'd make it feel good.

"I got them for you… It's your choice, but I don't need them," Steve said, his voice low and husky. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but wasn't completely displeased. Tony's dark eyes met his own, and Steve inhaled slowly, letting himself enjoy the moment.

Tony's solid weight on his thighs, his clean scent and warmth, his strong hands… Steve’s eyes followed those fingers, trying to imagine what it would feel like to have them inside. He didn't even dare glance at Tony's dick, for fear it would render him too nervous to continue.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony could feel Steve’s heart thundering, his pulse humming melodically against Tony’s chest. He was nervous, no doubt about that now, but he also wanted this. He could feel it with every shiver, and the way his eyes begged him to do something already.

“Good. No condom, then,” he said with another smile, and let the condoms drop back into the drawer. He leaned back, kneeling down between Steve’s thighs. He then put a hand on both of Steve’s legs and coaxed him to raise his knees a little, giving Tony better access.

When Tony looked up again, Steve’s skin had turned a charming shade of pink, the flush spreading all the way down to his chest. Tony couldn’t help himself, he laughed softly and moved in for another kiss, this time lingering a bit while he cupped Steve’s cheek. “Always wondered if you were a full body blusher,” he whispered. “You’re absolutely gorgeous like this.” With one hand, he tenderly encircled Steve’s cock to give him a few gentle tugs, trying to ease the tension in his body a bit. “Just relax for me, alright? I’ll start slow, and if you decide halfway through that this isn’t it for you, we can still have a good time.”

 

*** S. ***

Steve's back arched at the touch to his dick. He felt exposed, more so than usual, with his knees spread and pulled up a little and his entire upper body feeling hot and flushed. Tony wasn't easing that feeling much, saying everything that came to mind and shaking Steve to the core.

He knew he could stop whenever he wanted. Even if Tony hadn't said that, even if he were the kind of guy who didn't stop when asked, Steve could stop, but he wasn't going to. He wanted this, nervous or otherwise. Instead of answering, Steve nodded his head, trying to relax with a few deep, slow breaths. God, if he was so shaken just at the thought of it, what would he feel like when Tony started getting serious about it?

"I won't know until you do something," he said, breathy and a little lost.

 

**~ T. ~**

“Point taken,” Tony agreed with a small chuckle. Leave it to Steve to lie there with his legs parted, pulse racing, blushing all over, and still somehow be the one to call the shots.

Tony picked up the little bottle of lube he’d left on the bedsheets and thumbed open the cap. He coated his forefinger with it and leaned in further. “Might feel weird at first,” he warned, keeping his tone neutral as he pressed the fingertip against Steve’s rim without further waiting. He circled around the opening for a moment, keeping his eyes on Steve’s face all the while. His mind was on record, memorizing every expression he made, every gasp he gave him. And Steve gave so much without even trying.

His free hand settled on top of Steve’s cock, massaging the length of it while he finally pushed forward. He went slowly, but didn’t stop the movement, until the digit was all the way in. And wow, Steve was like a furnace inside. Sure, he’d always run hot, something about the enhanced metabolism, if Tony had to guess, but this— _this_ —would feel goddamn wonderful.

“Alright?” Tony asked with a slightly strangled sounding voice, as he cautiously pulled his finger out to start a slow rhythm.

 

*** S. ***

It felt weird. Steve wasn't even sure it was a good kind of weird. Tony moved slowly, gently advancing, and Steve appreciated the pace. He didn't know if he could take it any other way. The rigid presence inside him moved with its own mind—Tony's mind—and Steve's eyes fell closed. Tony was inside of him. Maybe it was just a finger, but it still felt huge.

Tony said something, and Steve's mind raced to catch up. "Yeah..." he said when he realized what Tony was asking. This was okay. Weird, but not bad. It wasn't good, really, but his nerve endings, confused and stimulated, were tingling with a need for more input.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony frowned a bit with the way Steve pressed his eyes close, a look of firm concentration etched into his features. He knew Steve would tell him if he didn’t want him to go on, and anyway… it _was_ his first time. Of course, Steve needed some time to get used to the feeling.

“It’ll get better,” he promised with a low voice, now steadily pumping his finger in and out. He felt Steve tremble around him slightly, still squeezing him a bit too tightly, but he was also gradually easing into it.

He took his time, soaking up every soft gasp Steve released. The hand around Steve’s cock moved up and down more firmly, trying to take his mind off the weird feeling a bit. He encircled its length, pumping him slowly, while thumbing the slit whenever he reached the top.

While his own erection was still very much _there_ , Tony didn’t feel any need to hurry this along. The finger went in relatively easy now, and Tony circled it inside Steve, moving just a bit deeper with every thrust. Only when Steve started to squirm a little, as if he was getting just the tiniest bit impatient, ever so subtly moving with Tony’s movements, did Tony push in fully, hitting home for the first time and coaxing a beautifully surprised moan off of Steve’s lips.

 

*** S. ***

The shallow tease had been growing progressively more pleasant, as Steve relaxed into the motion of it. He felt wet inside, and invaded, but in a way that complemented the heat surging through him. Tony was jerking him off all that while, distracting, but also giving the whole experience an erotic undercurrent.

It wasn't long before Steve realized he heeded more. He was squirming, reluctant to say anything, but then Tony punched deep, and Steve's cock jerked with the sensation as he moaned out his surprised pleasure. He could come like this, he knew right then, on Tony's finger, but he wouldn't. Not this time.

His eyes flew open and he sent a desperate look at Tony. Whatever that had been—and Steve _knew_ what it was, but it _felt_ so different from this end—it needed to happen again, and soon. "Tony..."

 

**~ T. ~**

“There you go,” Tony said with a low smile, leaning in and dropping soft kisses across Steve’s chest. Gently, he pulled out and added a bit more lube before pressing two fingers against Steve’s opening. He gave him a second to comprehend, then slowly pushed forward. It went in easier than expected—he _had_ taken his time, after all—and instead of clenching up again, a throaty groan left Steve’s mouth.

Tony couldn’t help himself, staring at Steve bluntly. He looked so good like this, writhing beneath him, obviously unsure if he wanted to draw back or push down more firmly.

“You’re doing so good,” Tony praised softly, because he never could keep quiet in situations like this. Some people had been embarrassed by his onslaught of commentaries, but Steve didn’t seem to mind. Steve only trembled, and Tony trembled with him. His thrusting fingers ventured just a bit further with every plunge, scissoring and stretching, moving deeper and occasionally brushing against Steve’s prostate. And every time he did, Steve would flush brilliantly, a moan escaping his lips as he thrust his hips down to keep Tony's fingers where they were just a little bit longer.

Soon after, Steve was decently stretched, so Tony added more lube, and yet another finger. By now, Steve had dug his feet into the mattress, shallowly shoving back on the fingers. He wasn’t moving with him in earnest, but it seemed he couldn’t keep still anymore either.

And Steve was so warm all over. So goddamn hot, open and inviting, and the picture he presented right now almost ripped Tony apart with the need to have him all for himself.

 _I love you like this_ , Tony thought to himself, and it wasn’t the suffocating and frightening kind of feeling anymore, but a pleasant hum in the back of his mind.

Eventually, he slowed his movements. He didn’t want to stop, per se, but Steve _was_ ready, by every rule of the book, and Tony wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait.

 

*** S. ***

Steve wasn't sure where he even was anymore. All he knew was that the bed was soft, and Tony's fingers teasing, and that he was burning, but still needed more warmth. He felt completely unhinged, and that could've been terrifying if it hadn't been for Tony. All he could think of now was getting Tony inside of him instead of these fingers.

He knew, somehow, that that would be better. He didn't know how, but he needed it. Despite the remaining discomfort, Steve wanted to feel more. He closed his eyes again, concentrating, his hands grabbing onto the bedcovers for dear life, and then he opened his eyes again to look at Tony with as much conviction as he could summon.

"Get inside me. Please."


	5. 01:10 A.M.

**~ T. ~**

Tony released an unsteady breath at those words and carefully pulled his fingers free. Then he leaned up, kissing Steve's forehead with reverence, before he let his lips trail downwards, pressing a kiss to his nose first, then his lips.

He knew Steve didn't want to wait anymore, so Tony sat back up on his knees, coating his dick with more lube before bringing himself in position. The look in Steve's eyes stole all the air from Tony's lungs at once.

"Keep looking at me. This is a bit... more, but you'll get used to it in no time," he said, then put his weight on one elbow while he rubbed himself across Steve's opening.

Steve nodded once, one of his hands settling on Tony's thighs and his fingertips slightly digging in. The second Steve exhaled a shaky breath, Tony pushed forward. It was a tight fit at first, and Tony watched Steve's eyes widen when he breached him, but the slide was wet and easy, so Tony only paused for a moment, before he thrust all the way inside.

Once settled, Tony released a half-groan, half-chuckle as he somewhat slumped down on Steve. His heat enveloped him wholly and Tony felt as if he could combust with the feel of it. He planted a firm kiss on Steve's lips, smiling against his mouth.

 

*** S. ***

It felt… God it _felt_ so much. Tony's dick was about as wide as his fingers, but longer, and the slide of him inside felt like nothing Steve had ever felt before. He was leaning over Steve, clearly awed by what they were doing, and Steve soaked up in the radiance of that grin. Everything felt so warm and affectionate that he couldn't believe this was the same man that only a few weeks ago would've glared daggers at him for the smallest slight.

Steve looked at him. His joyful expression, his ridiculous goatee, the scars at the edges of his field of vision, those white teeth biting his lips like he couldn't contain himself. Steve wanted all of that. He didn't want to think of anyone else having that look directed at them. He was so gone it was crazy. Tony had so easily entered Steve, not only into his body, although that was an amazing experience in and of itself, but also his presence, his attention. Steve reached up, circling Tony's neck with his arm, as his other hand moved to pull up his own leg, giving Tony better access. "Kiss me again…" he requested.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony smiled, resting his forehead against Steve's. He kissed him, slow and languid, and while he pushed his tongue in, he pulled out of Steve in one smooth motion before shoving back in. And Christ, Steve's walls clenched and squeezed around him, strangling him so good that Tony was having a hard time concentrating on the kiss.

He began moving in slow, temperate strokes. Allowing Steve to adjust to the rhythm of their bodies moving together, of the feel of Tony inside him. He didn’t even feel the need to slam into him hard and fast. This was better. What they’d done in the gym was wild and magnificent in its own way, but this… this was closeness, and intimacy, and honeyed bliss.

"You feel so good," he murmured, soaking up that pink flush on Steve's cheeks. Just being here in Steve's presence, he felt like he'd kissed the sun, only it was much sweeter than he could have ever foreseen. It was like opening himself up for a better part of his life, and for the first time not being rejected before he even got there.

He brushed his lips across Steve's cheeks, pressing his mouth close to his ear. "So hot, and wet and tight," he whispered, accentuating each word with a slow thrust forward. "And all mine."

 

*** S. ***

Steve was gone. His entire being was focused on the slide in and out of his body, the devouring kiss, Tony's words. He couldn't answer, didn't have the words, but it rang true anyway. If he were Tony's, they could be doing this whenever they wanted. He could wake up in Tony's bed and bring him breakfast, and they could be together, they could be unbeatable.

He pressed his forehead to Tony's shoulder and nodded against him as Tony—there was no other way to describe it—made love with him slowly. It was perfect, every moment of it was beyond anything Steve could've imagined. He felt tension building like it usually did when he topped, but it felt different, deeper, and he belatedly realized there was no stimulation to his dick. He reached the hand not anchored around Tony's neck between them and jerked himself off in time with Tony's pace.

"Close…" he whispered, eyes closed and heart pounding. Soon after, when Tony changed his angle a little and thrust a bit harder, Steve's body coiled, and his release was so sudden, so deep, that he couldn't even let out the strangled sound stuck in his throat. It spilled out of him moments after his warm essence coated their bellies, and he couldn't help the shudders of aftershocks if he'd tried.

 

**~ T. ~**

When Steve’s whole body suddenly started to tremble around him, Tony knew—if he hadn’t known before—that this, right here, would never be enough. That he needed to wake up with Steve every morning and fall asleep with him in his arms every night. He needed more time with him. More of that awed look on Steve’s face when he lost control. And he would do absolutely everything to make that happen.

Steve was making a strangled sounding noise, body leaning up and pressing into Tony as if he couldn’t bear to not have every inch of his skin touching Tony’s.

As soon as Tony felt Steve clenching around him in a vice grip, felt the wetness between their bodies, he gave his thrusts more momentum. He’d been close the moment he’d pushed into Steve for the first time, the flesh around him too hot and definitely too tight to not bring him close to coming right away. And with the way Steve tightened around him further now, encasing him in warm velvet, Tony knew he wouldn’t last another minute.

“You’re so good,” Tony gasped rapturously. He was drowning in Steve’s scent, his senses overwhelmed with the feel of him. His thrusts grew needy; desperate. He needed to make Steve his, wholly. He needed it like he’d never needed anything before. “So good,” Tony groaned, shoving into Steve with little control now. He was mumbling a stream of words against Steve’s throat, but he was too far gone to really make sense of any of them.

Finally, he felt himself reaching the edge and jumping off of it. Steve clenched around him once more, and maybe he even did it on purpose, Tony couldn’t really tell, but he was strangling him so goddamn good that Tony came hard just a second later. He held Steve to his body as he spilled inside of him, groaning into his shoulders with every tremor.

 

*** S. ***

With his body this over-sensitive, Tony's thrusts were on the verge of painful, but Steve wouldn't tell him to stop, not when it was clear he was ready to pop. Steve couldn't think of anything he wanted right now more than to feel Tony come inside of him. Whenever it was Steve topping, it felt amazing, and Tony seemed to love it.

Soon, he found out the extent of how great it was. How warm and intense and wet in a way he wasn't sure he was comfortable with. Tony was saying things but Steve wasn't present enough to really hear them. Here, taken apart and put back together again, Steve couldn't spare the attention to decipher words. He just was, and Tony was with him.

Motion ceased entirely at some point, and Steve's breathing evened out soon after. He lay limp and sated under Tony, staring into mid-distance. This had been an experience so much more intense than he'd expected it would be. "... wow."

 

**~ T. ~**

A shudder ran through Tony. He was sort of aware his full weight was slumped on top of Steve, and while he _was_ Captain America, that couldn’t be all that comfortable. He tried to move, but only managed a pitiful try at rolling off of Steve, and by the time he geared his body for a second try, Steve had already wrapped an arm around him.

“Youbrokemeagain,” he mumbled into the skin of Steve’s shoulder, the words blurring together. Goddammit, he was completely limp—again. And still shaking, and exhausted—again. But also much, _much_ more satisfied than he’d felt in years.

With every ounce of willpower his tired muscles could muster, Tony looked up a little, glancing at Steve. “‘m sorry,” he mumbled. He was kind of aware he might’ve dragged it out a little too long there. “I didn’ hurt you, did I?”

 

*** S. ***

Steve's hand ran idly up and down Tony's back in a slow line. He hummed a no and closed his eyes. Tony's weight was a comforting presence, and he didn't want it to disappear just yet. The way the man's words slurred, his complete limpness, the way he draped over Steve, he just wanted to keep all of that.

"No, you were fantastic," Steve said, following his words with a deep, satisfied sigh. "I can't imagine a better first time."

At some point as he spoke, he felt Tony slide out, followed by a new, foreign sensation. Dribbling down between his ass-cheeks and along his inner thigh. God, he felt claimed in an all encompassing way.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony smiled, happy that Steve was happy. “I’m glad,” he said. His body tingled with awareness that hadn’t existed before. There were some serious thoughts at the edge of his mind—like how he wanted to convince Steve that this was a good idea when they spent most of their time apart, or how he could find a way to have more time together—but in the end, Tony was too tired to think any of them through. Instead, he forced himself to lean up on his elbows, and looked around at the room. There wasn’t a box of tissues around, as far as he could tell, but he did spot a package of paper handkerchiefs on the nightstand.

“Better get cleaned up,” he said softly, kissing Steve’s forehead again, then his cheek. When Steve reluctantly let go of him, Tony carefully rolled off and grabbed for the handkerchiefs. They cleaned themselves up, before Tony settled in at Steve’s side once again. His head rested on Steve’s shoulder, both arms and legs wrapped around each other.

There was a long beat of silence. It wasn’t overly dramatic or even uncomfortable, but it was there.

“Everything's different now,” Tony whispered into Steve’s skin. “I hadn’t planned for this.”

 

*** S. ***

Cleanup went quietly between them, and Steve waited out that quiet again. He could tell, from the energy in Tony's movements, his concentrated look, that his mind was racing again. Amazing that it could come back online so soon after orgasm, he thought absently, but didn't say anything in comment. Tony would speak his mind sooner or later. That’s how the guy operated.

So instead, Steve concentrated on the deep phantom ache inside him, the emptiness in the wake of being deeply fucked. He wrapped his arms around Tony and held him close for a while, waiting for whatever words Tony was thinking, until they came, and then he hummed in thought.

Tony was right, of course. Everything had changed, and now they were on new, unfamiliar grounds. He was a little relieved to find this hadn't been strictly his imagination, and a little mortified of how Tony would react to this change, but he tried to not let any of that show.

"You can't plan for something like this," he said, carefully not mentioning emotions—especially not the kind of emotions that were slowly taking hold of his heart.

 

**~ T. ~**

“No,” Tony agreed. “No, I suppose you can’t.”

_Can’t plan for when to fall in love, either._

He let two of his fingers trail artless patterns across Steve’s chest, memorizing every inch of skin, because he had a feeling this conversation might just put an end to all of this.

“It just... puts decisions that have been made in the past in a new and not all that great light. And the people who made those decisions, well... they might, potentially, kind of wish they had given it a bit more thought before going through with said decisions.”

Tony closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. Good thing that he hadn’t been too cryptic about the whole thing. Goddammit. He owned about five books about ‘Open communication in a relationship’, every single one a gift from Pepper, of course. He probably should’ve given one of them a read by now.

He pressed his face into Steve’s shoulder, breathing him in. No, he wasn’t made for flings anymore, at least, not when it came to Steve. And he wouldn’t walk away unscathed. His thoughts were still too jumbled, too confused, too out there to be given a label, but he knew, deep down in his gut, that he wanted this.

 

*** S. ***

If Steve had been more on top of things, not so fucked out, he might've been able to conceal his reaction to those words. He didn't really know what Tony had meant, but in the context of what had just happened, Steve could only assume Tony was talking about his decision to have sex with him. It stung pretty badly, especially in Steve's vulnerable state. He'd just opened up to Tony in a way he'd never imagined he would with anyone, and this is what the guy had to say right after?

How could Tony regret hooking up with him when he was acting so sweet and affectionate? And how could he basically just tell Steve it'd been a mistake without even thinking of Steve's feelings? What kind of a person did he take Steve for?

Despite being draped over him, it felt like Tony was miles away, and Steve felt a sour tightness in his belly. He took a short breath and closed his eyes. "I see," he said, ignoring the sharpness of his own tone.

 

**~ T. ~**

The harsh sound of Steve’s voice made Tony flinch slightly. He waited for him to go on, but when he didn’t, all Tony could do was close his eyes and give his next words a little more thought.

Falling for Steve had changed everything. Things he wanted changed. Things he feared changing. The ground beneath his feet was still there, but everything else seemed to be afloat. And sure, they could go on like this, meet occasionally, and maybe they’d even manage to develop this into something more serious, but Tony knew it wouldn’t be the same. It wouldn’t be what he wanted, not when their worlds were so far apart.

The thought of leaving here in the morning, without at least trying to make Steve understand, had Tony’s insides twist and his heart ache. Returning to his regularly scheduled life held little appeal. Not after being so close to Steve.

“I mean, I know I messed up with Ultron, so leaving the team felt like my only option at the time, and I don’t really regret it. I knew they couldn’t trust me anymore.” He swallowed. _You sure as hell didn’t_. “And you have every right not to want me back, I won’t make a big deal out of it, and you’re all getting along just fine without me, I get it, just…” He took a deep breath, exhaled it. _Make or break, and all that jazz_. “I miss being a part of this. I did before, but now that we are… whatever we are… I want to be part of your life, and I… wish I wouldn’t have just thrown in the towel.”

 

*** S. ***

Steve lifted the hand not wrapped around Tony to his face, covering his eyes and forehead as relief washed over him in a nearly painful wave. He let a breath fall from his lips before inhaling deeply, then letting all the air out over a sigh. He wasn't made for this kind of emotional rollercoaster. Steve liked knowing where things stood and he didn't much care for misunderstandings. And yet, here he was, just moments away from throwing Tony out of his room for just such a thing.

All Tony had meant was that he wanted back on the team? That was easy. Steve was sure everyone would be happy to have him back, each for their own reasons. Why did Tony make it sound like something much more dramatic than it actually was?

Lowering the hand from his face, Steve set it firmly on Tony's shoulder and pushed him onto his back before shifting to rest some of his weight on top of him. He stared Tony in the eye for a brief moment, then shook his head, his eyes closing.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," he said, hating the undertone of desperation in his voice.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony stared up at Steve with wide eyes; a surprised yelp escaping his lips when Steve suddenly set into motion. For the fraction of a second, he’d thought Steve would push him off and that would be the end of it all. But then, Steve was hovering above him again, face just inches away, and he looked about as unhinged as Tony had ever seen him before.

“What,” Tony blurted, utterly confused now. It was clear there had been some kind of misunderstanding, which, _granted_ , wasn’t much of a surprise. He replayed those last two minutes in his mind, trying to wade through his own admittedly not very straightforward words, but coming up empty.

Steve looked both relieved and equally frustrated with Tony. It was a look Tony had been used to getting from Pepper and Rhodey, and he really had to physically bite back a comment on how it had apparently only taken Steve three weeks to get to this point.

But instead of deterring the conversation further, Tony tried for a smile, and boldly leaned up to press a small kiss on Steve’s lips. “What did you think I was talking about?”

 

*** S. ***

Oh God, Tony was so… Infuriating. Oblivious and annoying and sweet and just... Steve leaned down to press his forehead to Tony's shoulder. This thing between them, if it developed into what Steve wanted it to be, was going to be hard to maintain, but the challenge didn't worry him. It was the evasive nature of Tony's words that he realized might drive him crazy for real.

"Us. This. This thing we're doing," Steve said into Tony's skin. "I thought you were saying you regretted hooking up and…" he paused, contemplating if he should be so direct about it. Well, it would give Tony some example for how things tended to be for normal people who communicated, wouldn't it. "And letting it get… serious."

He hurried on in case Tony was going to deny it.

"You'll always have a place on the team if you want it. It's not like your position was taken by anyone else when you left. And… no one can take your place, anyway."

He bit his tongue. Saying any more would be detrimental to a situation that's already spinning out of control.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony wondrously stared at the side of Steve’s head. He couldn’t even get a glimpse of the man’s face when he said all that, which was a shame, really. Tony felt some sort of wild giddiness bubbling in his chest, searing his nerve-endings with newfound life and inspiring his heart to erratic bursts every time he replayed Steve’s half-declaration.

He was swallowed in a sea of endless possibilities, and realized he had no idea which statement to answer first. He had words, now. Words to accompany the hope he felt every time Steve looked at him. He’d somehow felt it with every thrust, every moan, every delicious whimper. Steve wanted this, too, but now there were words, and Tony felt a wave of safety wash over him. It became a little easier to return to the ground beneath his feet, and to just voice what he wanted.

“I want that,” he said, clearing his throat. “Both of it. The team is… I missed fighting the good fight. Every time I heard you guys stepped out, I was pretty much insufferable.” He took a deep breath, pressing his lips close to Steve’s head and kissing his earlobe. And _oh boy_ , he really felt like a sixteen year old teenager again, making those stuttered declarations. “And I want to get serious, too. With you. I don’t regret a single second. God knows how we got here from not even talking to each other for weeks, but I’m so glad we did. I admit I was sort of an asshole to you most of the time, but it’s just the way I react to people who constantly shove me out of my comfort-zone and you really took the cake in that department, and I…” He forced himself to take a breath and not get carried away too far. _Easy words_. “I’ll try to be better. I want to make this work.”

 

*** S. ***

Steve could breathe. He hadn't realized it might've been an issue until the air burst from his lungs and was replaced by a fresh breath. Why was it so difficult to talk about these things? Was it because he was already so invested, so ridiculously in it for how little time they'd actually spent together? He shook his head once, then pulled back to look down into Tony's eyes. There was nothing but genuine sincerity there, and Steve leaned down to kiss him, chaste and gentle.

"So long as we try, we'll make it work," he said, sure of that with his entire being. All they needed was to put in the effort. Tilting his head, he let the small smile he'd felt creeping to his face widen. "I'm sure the team would be thrilled to hear you want back in on the action."

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony huffed, but kissed Steve nevertheless. “At least one of us is confident about that, then.” Rhodey would be thrilled, sure, and Natasha would likely accept him back with a shrug and a clap to the back of his head. Wilson wouldn’t care much either way, maybe grateful that he could tease Steve a little more. He had zero idea where he stood with Vision, but he hadn’t shown any signs of animosity earlier. The Maximoff girl, however, likely still hated his guts and Tony guessed in the grand scheme of things, that they didn't really trust him, and it would take a lot of time to become a part of this new group.

He felt so far removed from the man who’d once stepped into the Iron Man suit and decided to take on the world on his own. There were too many doubts rooted in his blood now.

Still. Not being Iron Man hadn’t worked well for him in the past, and he wanted this. Wanted to be at Steve’s side for every part of the way. And for this, he could get around his insecurities.

 

*** S. ***

Steve rolled off of Tony and pulled him into his arms. He usually didn't display the full extent of his power with his one night stands. He didn't need to, and was worried it would freak them out. But this wasn't a one night stand, and Tony knew his powers well enough. So he encircled the man in his arms and breathed him in. It would all be fine. He and Tony would work it all out.

"Yes, I am," he said, hugging Tony closer.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony snorted when Steve rolled them around once more and drew Tony in. His arms were holding him tightly to his body, and Tony pillowed his head on Steve’s shoulder. _This…_ he’d never had this. He could feel Steve’s affection for him in every move he made and in every look he gave him. Steve may not be strong with words, either, but the want for more was so tangible, Tony felt he could just let Steve take a part of his weight and make those next steps together.

“You were always weirdly optimistic,” he said with a grin, drawing meaningless patterns on Steve’s chest. When he looked up, his eyes twinkled challengingly. “By the way, don’t think I didn’t notice. Thanks ever so for thinking I’d ditch you right after sex. I might be an asshole, but not even I’d pull off something like that.”

 

*** S ***

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to do that, that's why I—" Steve bit his tongue and shook his head. "It was a misunderstanding." His eyes closed and finally, the exhaustion that had been pushed back again and again this night would be held back no longer. The mission had been taxing, and then Tony had come over and that… well, involved considerable exertion of the best kind.

And now, every last one of his muscles was ready to melt into the bed.

"You're staying the night, yeah?" he mumbled.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony hummed his agreement, and draped an arm across Steve’s torso more fully. “If you’ll have me.”

He brushed his nose along Steve's neck, pressing kisses to his skin here and there. When he looked up, Steve's eyes were already closed and his breaths evening out. He leaned up a bit to reach his mouth, taking Steve's face between his hands and kissing him gently. There was no need to hurry now—they had time. He kissed the corners of Steve's mouth before coaxing him to open his mouth and suckling at his tongue.

Blindly, he took hold of the bedcovers and draped it over them.

“And maybe tomorrow," he whispered against Steve's lips, overcome with love but somehow not caring very much, "we can dare the universe again and try for that dinner, huh?”

 

*** S ***

Steve hummed with the affectionate treatments. He was already teetering on the edge of sleep when Tony kissed him, parting his lips and making a small sound into Tony's mouth. He rubbed his knuckles along Tony's back towards his neck and then forced his eyes open when Tony spoke.

"We're having that date tomorrow even if it means we’ll have it in the middle of a mission," Steve said, a touch of a slur marring his speech. He met Tony's intense gaze one more time, seeing those impossible emotions that made his insides coil in a pleasant tingling knot. "Good night."

 

**~ T. ~**

He reached for Steve’s hand, pleased when he exhaled a content sigh the moment Tony's fingers linked through his. “Good night,” he murmured, drifting off into unconsciousness.

Tomorrow, the sun would rise and his life would begin anew. Begin as it never had before. And Steve… Steve was going to be with him when he awoke, and then, they would both finally get that break from their daily chaos that they so richly deserved.

Tony curled in Steve's arms, drifting off and sleepily murmuring that he loved him, and fell asleep to the gentle strokes of his hands. That thought resided just beyond morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II is done!
> 
> _or is it...._


End file.
